Reditum
by cyberhawk777
Summary: Months after the events of "The Robot Spies" forced them to move to the Florida Keys, Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji are trying out a new Questworld game. Everything seems to be going well until an apparent glitch turns into something much more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a TRAJQ fanfic after spending a few years primarily working on a couple things of my own (still in progress). Since I'm trying to adjust to writing for JQ, I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism.**

**Before I continue, I should mention that all things Jonny Quest belong to Hanna Barbera and I'm not making any money off of this.**

**REDITUM**

* * *

Our story opens on a bright, summer day in the Florida Keys. 17 year-old Jessie Bannon, 16 year-old Hadji Singh, and 15 year-old Jonny Quest are holed up in a computer lab surrounded by some of the most advanced equipment in the world, including the Questworld systems formerly held in the lighthouse in Maine.

"The new program we created appears to be functioning properly." Hadji observed, before frowning slightly at the output on the monitor. "But something does not look right. I think we need to test the code further before anyone tries it."

"C'mon, Hadj," Jonny said dismissively as he put on the single earpiece that would project his visor when logged in, "We've been working on this for days. The best way to test this game now is to just try it out."

The blonde teenager then looked toward Jessie. He noticed how the sunlight coming through the window set off her red hair. "Man, she looks beautiful." he thought to himself before asking, "You with me, Ace?"

"Sure. Somebody's got to keep you out of trouble, Hotshot." Jessie laughed, also donning the earpiece.

The pair sat down in two of the dark chairs, avoiding the cables connected to them. Although it had been months since Zin's robot spies had destroyed the compound in Maine and they moved back to Florida, not everything had been completely set up, yet, particularly the Questworld systems.

"Questworld, log on. Subjects Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon. Going hot." Hadji announced.

Almost immediately, the pair was transported to a strange world where they found themselves in a dense forest, surrounded by a variety of hostile alien creatures. These creatures ranged from large, powerfully-built monsters in dull armor and carrying oversized energy cannons, to small green ones with faces similar to a bat running around trying to line up a shot with their semi-auto blasters. The objective was to defend the planet from an invasion by these creatures.

"Iris, arm Jonny and I with loadout 1!" Jessie ordered quickly.

As soon as she said this, semi-automatic rifles materialized in their hands, as well as machine guns that were slung over their shoulders. At this point, the pair began firing a barrage of bullets at the aliens. Eventually, they managed to work their way back to some ruins that offered a degree of protection.

After a while, Jonny exclaimed in an exasperated tone, "Aw, man! These things just don't give up!"

"Sounds like you're gettin' tired, hotshot!" Jessie playfully taunted.

"Not even close." came Jonny's retort.

Just then, when Jessie's back was against a solid, stone wall, she heard a sound coming from behind her and ducked just in time to avoid an energy blast. Some of the large aliens were passing through an unusual, sort of rippling place in the wall!

"Jonny! Come check this out! Something strange is going on!"

Finishing off an alien, Jonny answered, "On my way!" as he raced over.

Seeing the apparent glitch, Jonny first ordered, "Iris! Log us out of Questworld!"

When there was no answer, he added, "Questworld, TERMINATE!"

Finally, Jessie shouted, "Hadj! Get us out of here!"

By this time, Hadji was growing frantic. "I have been trying, my friend! The system is frozen!"

"Can't you cut the power?" Jonny asked.

"That worked once, but it is still too risky. Your minds might become trapped in Questworld."

"Go for it!" Jessie interjected. "Something's not right! We-whoa! Hey-"

Hadji panicked at the sudden silence, "Jessie! Jonny! Are you there?!"

Checking the monitors, he observed with concern, "This is not good. Their minds are no longer in Questworld! I'd better contact Dr. Quest!"

Back in Questworld, the reason for the silence was a small detachment of the aliens that came through the wall grabbing Jonny and Jessie, taking them back inside the unusual portion of the wall where they had appeared before.

"What's going on?" Jonny demanded angrily, as he and Jessie were carried through a dark tunnel, which came out in a dank, stone corridor that appeared to be part of a castle.

"We are taking you to see the master." the apparent leader explained, despite never being programmed to speak English.

A mixed look of confusion and fear crossed Jessie's face. "I don't get it." she whispered. "This is like something Surd would pull, but he's paralyzed in Questworld and I thought the police arrested him."

"Same here. I guess we'll just have to wait and ask "the master."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
**

* * *

During the excitement in the lab, Dr. Quest was going over some papers in his study when his cell phone rang.

As soon as he answered, Hadji shouted quickly, "Dr. Quest! Come to the lab right away! Jonny and Jessie are trapped in Questworld!"

"On my way." Dr. Quest responded.

As he walked quickly through the living room, Race observed something was amiss.

"What's wrong, Dr. Quest?"

"Trouble in Questworld." came the reply as the doctor continued out the door. Race, who had been watching the news, quickly got up and was soon following close behind.

The duo raced to the computer lab where Questworld had been set up, where Hadji filled them in.

"Jonny and Jessie were testing a game we just completed and, after making their way to a series of ruins, seem to have disappeared." he explained.

"Any idea what happened?" Race asked.

"Unfortunately not. However, Jessie seemed quite surprised at an apparent glitch that occurred shortly before I lost them. I did not see anything strange on the monitor screen before the disappearance, as much of our systems, short of those vital to Questworld's continued operation, had frozen."

Both men were puzzled at this. "I hesitate to say it was the work of a malicious hacker because of the complexity of this type of attack."

Hadji then remembered one more detail. "There is something else, Dr. Quest: I heard one of the AI creatures in the background. It sounded like he was speaking English."

With an inquisitive look, Dr. Quest responded, "What's so strange about that?"

"We programmed them for a random language of mostly gibberish generated by IRIS."

Dr. Quest brow wrinkled as he considered all the information his adopted son had provided. "Sounds like this was definitely no ordinary hacker. Is Questworld operational again?"

Hadji nodded. "As far as I can tell without logging on myself."

"Excellent. Race and I will be investigating those ruins. Perhaps we can find a clue to the disappearance."  
Meanwhile, Race looked at Jessie and Jonny's bodies in the chairs, thinking of how much he would enjoy getting his hands on whoever stole their minds. "Ready when you are, Dr. Quest."

The men donned their earpieces and sat in the other two chairs as Hadji set everything up. "Questworld, log on. Subjects Benton Quest and Race Bannon. 3…2…1…going hot!"

The men were dropped into the same forest as Jonny and Jessie had been about 2 hours earlier. Immediately, they heard Hadji comment, "I disabled all AI enemies to make the investigation easier."

"Thanks, Hadji." Race told the young man.

After some walking, he and Dr. Quest arrived at the stone ruins and began scouring them for clues.

As the investigation was going on, Jonny and Jessie were imprisoned in the strange castle. "Any ideas, Jess?" Jonny asked hopefully.

Jessie shook her head. "Nothing. What about you?"

"Same here." Jonny answered, "Whoever put this together knew what they were doing. We're cut off from IRIS, can't log out of Questworld, and don't have anything we can use to get out of here."

"Ugh! I hate waiting around like this!" Jessie shouted in frustration.

"I know, Ace, but I think I've got an idea." Jonny smiled, "But first, we've got to meet the guy in charge so we can stop him from breaking into Questworld anymore. Then…"

The pair planned their strategy for an unknown amount of time as their fathers were searching for them.

On another network, Race had eventually worked his way to the area where Jessie had disappeared. After a few minutes, he found the same portion of the wall through which the "glitched" aliens walked.

Knowing this was probably related to the earlier incident, he shouted, "Dr. Quest! Over here!"

After his employer arrived at the location, Race said, "Doc, you might want to take a look at this."

Dr. Quest reached toward a section of the wall that rippled a little as his hand approached it and, after noting that he could pass through it, realized it was some kind of door. "Hadji, were there any hidden tunnels in this game?"

"No. We decided not to include any."

Dr. Quest nodded understandingly. "In that case, I believe we've found the source of the intrusion. Have IRIS check the security logs for any unusual connections."

"I started doing so immediately after I called you. The scan should be finished shortly."

In the castle, a guard tapped his weapon against the cell bars to wake up the two prisoners. Jonny and Jessie arose, shook off the remaining drowsiness, and walked toward the door.

"It is time for you to meet the master." the alien creature told them.

"At least now we can find out who's in charge." Jonny thought.

In Questworld, Race and Dr. Quest had finished examining the opening through which the aliens took Jonny and Jessie and were having Hadji scan it as IRIS finished checking the logs. Soon, the results of both operations were available.

As Hadji looked over the information, he said to himself, "This is not possible. I must tell Race and Dr. Quest."

"What do you say, Dr. Quest: should we just go on in?" Race asked impatiently.

Before Dr. Quest could respond, Hadji's voice came through loud and clear. "Dr. Quest, Race! I know who is responsible for Jonny and Jessie's disappearance!"

"Who is it?!" Dr. Quest asked quickly.

"You are not going to believe this…" Hadji began.

While this was happening, Jonny and Jessie were being escorted into what appeared to be a large throne room. Greeting them was a familiar, sinister voice.

"Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"It can't be!" Jessie exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger, but don't worry. The story will probably be wrapped up in the next chapter or 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

"Jeremiah Surd?!" Jonny and Jessie shouted in unison.

"You seem surprised." their enemy observed with a smirk.

"I thought I confined you to your wheelchair in Questworld and trapped your mind there. How did you get out?" Jessie had to ask.

With some annoyance in his voice, Surd explained, "It is 1998. Did you really think Lorenzo and Julia couldn't find a hacker capable of freeing me?"

"Anyway," he continued, "I watched for an opening and found the game you and Hadji had been working on. So, I inserted some additional code to arrange for you to be taken to my fortress. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't notice it."

At this, Jessie shot Jonny a frustrated stare. "Nice going, Hotshot." She mumbled to him.

Jonny rolled his eyes at their captor. "So what's your plan for us this time, Surd?"

"Why, to lure your fathers here, of course, and then dispose of all of you together. In the meantime, you will be taken back to your cell."

About this time, Dr. Quest and Race were preparing to venture through the passageway. "Hadji, is everything set?" Dr, Quest asked.

"Yes, Dr. Quest." came the reply.

"Excellent. Ready, Race?"

"Anytime, Doctor." the bodyguard replied.

The men ran through the door, not knowing what they would find on the other side. In the meantime, Jonny and Jessie were forced to wait out their time, wondering what was going to happen. This was the most secure trap their nemesis had ever set for them.

"Jonny, I'm worried about our dads. You know they're probably on their way here and will be coming right into a trap." Jessie spoke up.

"I know, Ace, but don't forget who we're talking about. They've tangled with Surd as much as we have. If anyone knows what to expect, it's them." Jonny replied.

"I hope you're right."

Just as she had finished speaking, one of the creatures came to bring them back to the throne room. Once they arrived, Surd was waiting.

"What now, Surd?" Jonny asked in frustration. "Are you gonna bore us with another speech?"

"Don't worry. This one will be short. Due to your fathers' tardiness, I have decided to just dispose of the two of you for now and deal with them later."

Jonny and Jessie's quickly grew concerned. This situation was a little different than usual. Usually they had a way out, but it didn't appear one would reveal itself this time. As the pair was held in place, a sword materialized in Surd's hands.

"Finally, it ends." Jeremiah Surd announced triumphantly as he raised his sword.

Jonny and Jessie both thought this would be it, when an energy blast hit Surd in the back. Dr. Quest's voice rang out through the room. "Hold it right there, Surd."

The teens looked toward the direction the voice seemed to come from to see Dr. Quest and Race standing side by side. "Dad!" they shouted in unison.

The men raced into the crowd of aliens, taking out many on their way. However, they were soon overwhelmed and brought over to the throne.

The sword in Surd's hands had grown somewhat larger, in order to strike down both men in one swipe. With an evil laugh, he exclaimed, "I have waited so long for this moment!"  
With a strange look on his face, Race said, "And you're gonna have to keep waiting." On cue, he and Dr. Quest disappeared as shots were fired from outside the group that had crowded around Surd's throne. The first Benton Quest and Race Bannon were decoys to allow the real ones to get into a good position.

"Party's over, Surd." the real Race announced after finishing the last guard.

"Not quite." Surd responded as he made two more arms appear on his body, as well as bladed weapons in each of them.

"You shall never escape! Ha, ha, ha-"

His gloating was cut off by a right cross courtesy of Race, which stunned him long enough for Quest Team to regain the advantage.

"Nice one, Race." Jonny complimented with a laugh.

"Somebody had to shut him up." Race said aloud.

After their enemy came to, he looked on in disbelief. "This is impossible! I control this installation of Questworld!"

"You used to control it." Dr. Quest corrected him. "After Hadji traced your IP address, he had IRIS hack back, eventually taking control of your entire operation. He's probably found your physical location now, meaning that the police should be ready to arrest you, Julia, and Lorenzo as soon as you log out."

"What is the point?" Surd asked. "I'll simply get released on a technicality once again."

Race then responded confidently. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Lorenzo and Julia got a little sloppy. The police have more than enough this time."

"And, in case you do get out, IRIS is now programmed to destroy anything trying to enter our network through Questworld." Dr. Quest added.

"Sounds like everything's pretty much wrapped up." Race commented.

"Slammin'!" Jonny shouted in relief. "Bring us home, Hadj!"

Once they were back in the computer lab, Jonny and Jessie thanked their fathers for saving them.

"You two came in just in time." Jessie said to the pair, mostly to Race.

"Yeah. That was a close call." Jonny added.

Dr. Quest smiled. "I'm just glad you're both all right."

"I am, as well." Hadji agreed as he came over to see his friend and his adopted brother.

Everyone started to leave the room, with Hadji bringing up the rear. As they walked out the door, Jonny paused for a second and looked back. "Hadji, I think I'm ready to run some safer tests on that game after all."

**A/N: The year was used to stay consistent with the series, assuming it took place in 1996-1997**


End file.
